Esperança e Desespero
by Tia Tenten
Summary: Songfic Musica: Duvet Casal: SasuXSaku Quem não gosta de drama nem le


**And you don't seem to understand  
A shame you seemed an honest man  
And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to whisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you  
And you know that it means so much  
And you don't even feel a thing**

_E parece que você não entende  
Uma pena, você parecia ser um homem honesto  
E todos os medos que lhe são tão queridos  
Voltarão para sussurrar em seus ouvidos  
E você sabe que o que eles dizem pode te machucar  
E você sabe que isso significa tanto  
E você nem sente nada._

Eu acreditava que minha realidade era completamente perfeita. Tudo que eu vivia e sentia, apesar das brigas, dos problemas, das lutas, das ameaças, de todo o risco de vida, acreditava que minha vida, minha realidade era simplesmente perfeita, surreal. Era tudo bom, ótimo, o próprio paraíso, quando **_ele_** estava comigo.

Apesar de tudo que **_ele_** pensava, achava e falava de mim. Que eu era uma simples menina fútil, irritante, covarde e inútil, eu ainda o amava, a presença, a companhia e a palavra **_dele_**... Era como se fosse o alimento vital para minha sobrevivência.

Para **_ele_**, não me importava de ser a pessoa mais miserável da face da Terra. Não me importava com isso, desde que tivesse a companhia **_dele_**, poderia fazer o que desse vontade comigo, fosse algo bom ou ruim.

Porque isso acontece comigo? Com o tempo fui notando. Aquilo que sentia não era uma simples paixão. O sentimento já havia se tornado daquelas feridas que não se fecham. O fogo que arde sem ser visto. Sim... Era mais do que amor. É uma coisa que não pode ser descrita em palavras humanas. Uma coisa que nem todos sentem de verdade, mas, que machuca... E muito, quando não se é correspondido.

**I am falling, I am fading  
I have lost it all**

_Estou caindo, estou cansada  
Estou perdendo tudo._

Como disse antes. Nada disso me importa. Pode me menosprezar, me fazer sentir a pior das mulheres. **_Tendo-o_** ao meu lado creio que posso ser feliz.

Sim... Mas minha felicidade, meu mundo de fantasias se desfez, na velocidade de uma vela se apagando. Parece que mesmo sendo humilhada, meus sentimentos não eram importantes pra **_ele._**

Partiu. Deixando-me sozinha... Sozinha com o meu sofrimento, minhas lagrimas, meu coração despedaçado, minha alma destruída.

Por vingança. Por poder. Meu deixou... Não que antes **_ele_** estivesse me amado, mas repito que apenas sua presença já era algo que confortava minha alma, mas nem isso eu tinha mais. Perdi tudo. Tudo que era de mais valor pra mim.

**And you don't seem the lying kind  
A shame then I can read your mind  
And all the things that I read there  
Candle lit smile that we both share  
and you know I don't mean to hurt you  
But you know that it means so much  
And you don't even feel a thing**

_E você não parece estar mentindo  
Uma pena, então eu posso ler sua mente  
E todas as coisas que eu leio nela  
Um sorriso só nosso à luz de velas  
E você sabe que eu não quis te machucar  
Mas você sabe que isso significa tanto  
E você nem sente nada._

Apenas me restaram algumas coisas. Uma delas é o sofrimento, a dor que carrego por não ver mais sua face, seus olhos negros sedutores, senhores da minha mente, das minhas fantasias, dos meus sonhos. Sua voz, seu cheiro...

A saudade... Uma coisa que é impossível de não se sentir. Senti que **_ele_** havia ido embora eternamente, me deixando incompleta pro resto dos meus dias.

E também a coisa mais importante. Uma coisa que se não voltar a vê-lo, pelo menos me servira de algum conforto, alguma coisa que possa pensar e me apoiar quando estiver em total desespero.

A ultima vez que o vi, que o senti, que o ouvi.

"_**Arigatou, Sakura."**_

Essas palavras talvez sejam as únicas coisas que me restaram na verdade. E também minha lembrança mais doce, porque é ai que me lembro e que posso afirmar. "**_Ele_** tem algum carinho por mim". Pra mim, aquilo já era o bastante por muito tempo. Enquanto eu ainda espero sua volta.

**I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning  
Help me to breathe  
I am hurting, I have lost it all  
I am losing  
Help me to breathe**

_Estou caindo, estou cansando, estou me afogando  
Me ajude a respirar  
Estou me machucando, eu perdi tudo  
Estou perdendo  
Me ajude a respirar._

Nesse momento meus únicos sentimentos são **_Esperança e Desespero._**

Fim

**Errr... Yo o.o/**

**He he eu escrevendo drama... Salvem isso porque possivelmente nunca mais vão ver XD Só se eu achar outra musica tão linda quanto essa XD**

**Musica: Duvet**

**Artista: BoA**

**Anime: Serial Experiments Lain**

**Escutem... Isso é um apelo! É muito linda essa musica! Deixem reviews pra mim onegai! . **

**Fui-me!**

**OWNED!**

**Tia Tenten**


End file.
